


All That Matters

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky spends the afternoon at Steve’s place, and things have never been so easy as when they’re together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> A sad anon on tumblr asked for some Stucky fluff, and I obliged.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

“You’re the only one I’ve got, you know.”

Steve looked up at Bucky, his eyes landing on his dark form by the doorway. He was soaking wet from having walked in the rain all the way to Steve’s apartment. His clothes hugged his body in an uncomfortable manner, and his hair was a mess. He looked cold.

“You’re the only one I’ve got, too,” Steve replied.

Bucky smiled then, brightly and happily. “I’m glad we got that settled.” He entered the hallway and started shedding. Jacket, shoes, socks. Everything except his pants and t-shirt came off, and Steve thought he looked absolutely ridiculous when he suddenly broke into a sprint and leaped at him on the bed.

Steve laughed as he grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. “Missed me?”

“So so much,” Bucky replied, pressing his face into Steve’s hair. “I hate not seeing you all day, everyday.”

“Trust me, so do I.”

Bucky exhaled and let go of him, laying down on the bed instead. “What are you drawing?”

“Just doodling a bit,” Steve replied, shuffling his papers around. “I was bored.”

“Yeah, but what are you doodling?” Bucky tried to reach for them, but Steve moved them away.

“Nuh uh. No peeking.”

Bucky pouted “You never let me see your work.”

“It’s not finished.”

“So?”

“Buck.”

Bucky sighed. “Meanie.”

Steve grinned at him. “You love it when I’m mean.”

“Lies.”

“You’re in denial, I see.” Steve put the drawings aside and crawled closer, hovering above him. “Admit it.”

Bucky huffed. “No.”

Steve poked him in the ribs. “Admit. It.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and grabbed Steve’s arms, turning the tables and pinning him down on the bed. “I said no.”

Steve pouted. “Always so stubborn.”

Bucky smirked before leaning down to press their lips together. “So are you,” he said once he pulled away.

Steve hummed. “We make a good pair, then.”

Bucky nodded seriously. “A very good pair.”

Truth be told, Steve knew that he didn’t really have anyone else but Bucky, but it didn’t really bother him. All that mattered was Bucky.

A few hours later Steve found himself snuggled up in Bucky’s arms, feeling warm and safe. The world could be a cold and cruel place, but in here nothing could really touch them. They were free to be themselves, and Steve would always be grateful for his thick walls that kept the world out.

Bucky pressed a kiss to his temple. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just us. How happy I am with you.”

He felt Bucky’s breath hitch ever so slightly. “I’m happy with you, too.”

Steve turned a bit to hide his face in Bucky’s chest. “I love you.”

Bucky didn’t reply immediately, and Steve knew that he was letting it sink in, just like he would sometimes do himself.

“I love you, too.” Bucky held him tighter. “So so much.”

A few moments of silence followed, and they were only broken when Bucky suddenly said, “Okay, I love you, but you know how much I hate it when you breathe on me like that.”

Steve didn’t move. He knew exactly what Bucky meant. “You mean like this?” He let out a long breath, his nose still pressed against Bucky’s chest.

“Yes, like that.” Bucky pushed at his shoulders. “Go away.”

“No.”

“Don’t make me ask you again.”

Steve grinned into his skin. “What will you do?”

“Kick you out of bed.”

“Pssh.”

“Don’t you believe me?”

“You’d never do that.”

But he did, and Steve soon found himself on the floor.

Bucky peeked at him innocently. “Still don’t believe me?”

Steve growled playfully and lunged himself at him, straddling his hips. “I’m gonna breathe on you until you beg for mercy.”

He leaned down and exhaled loudly against Bucky’s neck, grinning when he started laughing. “You’re awful!” he cried, shoving him off. “I’m so tired of you. Go away.”

“I thought you said you loved me,” Steve replied, rolling to his side to look at him.

“I changed my mind.”

Steve cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Uh huh.”

“Is that really so?” He leaned closer, his chin almost touching Bucky’s shoulder. The latter had a hard time not smiling. “Don’t you love me, Buck?”

Bucky let out a breath. “Okay, yes, fine. I love you.” He turned to look at him. “But you’re still annoying.”

Steve grinned. “Can’t deny that.” He closed the gap and their lips collided. Things were so easy and familiar with them. Neither of them liked when things were complicated.

When Steve had fallen asleep with his head resting on Bucky’s arm, numbing it, Bucky decided that this was the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

His feelings only grew stronger when his gaze landed on the half-finished drawing of himself lying on the floor among Steve’s other doodles.


End file.
